


Game

by Starwolf69



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, i don't know much about football, is it still a kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parent, not beta'd except by me, snildren, wiggleverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwolf69/pseuds/Starwolf69
Summary: Angelica plays in her first real football game.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122
Collections: Wiggleverse





	Game

It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon. Crowley and Aziraphale herded the children into the Bentley for Angelica’s first real football game. After a season of going to practices and scrimmages, she was finally ready to see some time on the field. Aziraphale had spent the morning making sure that her shin guards were sturdy enough, fretting that was the only protection his baby girl was going to have on the pitch. Crowley packed a blanket for the kids and beach chairs for himself and Aziraphale. Angelica squirmed in the backseat between Junior and Clem. 

“No kissing,” she told her fathers. “I’m serious. No kissing in front of the team.”

“Nervous?” Junior asked.

“Nope,” Angelica said with a little shiver. “Just ready.”

The children chattered all the way to the football pitches. Aziraphale let them leave the windows down so they could smell the scents of the late summer day. Crowley parked the car amid a parking lot sea of minivans and non-descript sedans. He went to the boot and handed the chairs and blankets to the children before getting Clem’s wheelchair out. Clem settled in, wiggling excitedly. 

“Which field?” Aziraphale asked, scanning over the groups gathered around several different fields in the park. 

“Over there!” Angelica yelled. “Hurry up, Father!”

Aziraphale found a place in the shade, spreading out the blanket and setting up the chairs. Angelica flopped down on blanket and slid her feet into the blue tiger-striped football cleats Datura had gotten for her for Yule. She tied them once, wrapped the laces over the bottom of her shoes, and then tied them again on top in double knots. 

“Want me to braid your ponies?” Datura asked gently. “So your hairs stays out of your way?”

She nodded, smiling when they quickly braided the ponytails on either side of her head. She laid her head on their shoulder when they were done. Datura gently rubbed her back, sensing the tension coming off of her. 

“Gel!” a boy about the children’s age called.

“Micha!” she responded, jumping up. “We ready?”

“Now we are, our ace is here!” he answered shoulder-bumping her.

Crowley hissed, a clear warning. Angelica shot him a sharp glare and followed her friend across the field where the rest of the team was gathered. Aziraphale could feel waves of chaos roiling around Crowley as the demon hissed softly. 

“Darling,” the angel murmured. “Easy. She’s having fun. He didn’t mean anything by it.”

“He touched her,” Crowley growled. “On purpose.”

“They are just children, love. It doesn’t mean anything. Sit here by me and you can explain what’s going on.”

Junior stretched out as he settled on the blanket. Crossing his legs at his ankles, he leaned back on his arms, looking like a smaller version of his father. Datura sat cross-legged next to him, little forked tongue poking out every now and then to smell all the new scents. Clem sat in his wheelchair next to Aziraphale, looking around hopefully. Rosa sat demurely on the blanket, her sunhat casting a shadow over her book as she read. Clem suddenly waved and smiled broadly.

Molly bound over to them and settled on the blanket by Rosa. Rosa squealed with glee and hugged her friend. She carefully put her book away and straightened her skirt. 

“My cousin is playing on another field, but my mom said I could sit with you,” she said. “If that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay!” Rosa answered. 

“Hello, Mr. Crowley. Hello, Mr. Fell,” Molly said, turning to face them. Her eyes soften and she smiled gently. “Hello, Clem.”

“Hi, Molly,” Clem said, blushing fiercely.

“Hi, Molly!” Junior called. “Me and Tura are here too!”

She laughed as Rosa frowned at him. “I see! Hello, Junior. Hello, Tura.”

Junior let his head loll to one side and looked at Tura. In a breathy voice, he rasped, “Hello, Datura.”

Datura hissed playfully and tackled him. They rolled on the blanket for a few moments, scuffling and laughing before sitting up and grinning at Molly and Rosa. Molly was blushing but giggling at their antics. Rosa was less than impressed with their behavior, frowning at them. 

“Rosa is giving us the stink eye,” Junior teased. “We better be careful, Tura, or she’ll call us something with lots of syllables that means twit.”

“Your siblings are so silly,” Molly told her. “You are lucky to have them. I wish I wasn’t an only.”

“Yes,” Junior agreed. “Rosa, you are very lucky to have me. And the others too, I guess.”

Rosa had enough. “Azirafather, you need to tell YOUR son that he needs to act like a gentleman when we have a guest with us.”

“Ngk,” Junior grumbled. “It’s just Molly. She’s practically family.”

“Junior,” Crowley grumbled. “Cool it. You’re being a twit.”

Junior fell backwards kicking his feet in the air. He rolled up and grinned at his fathers. Crowley reached over and ruffed his hair lovingly. 

Clem murmured, “Azirafather, may I sit on the blanket too?”

“Of course, dear boy!” the angel answered. “Let me help you get comfortable.”

Clem settled on the blanket, wiggling closer to Rosa and Molly. He ended up sitting between them as the game was beginning. Angelica was one of only two girls on the team. The other girl looked terrified at the thought of actually being on the field. The team captains shook hands as did the coaches and the field was cleared of everyone not in for the first half. 

Crowley nodded at the other girl on the team. He told Aziraphale, “That’s a bench-warmer. Looks scared of her own shadow.”

The first half of the game wasn’t overly exciting – lots of long passes and turnovers. At the half, the score was tied zero all. While the teams rested and the coaches made their plans for the second half, the referees thanked the crowd for attending and reminded the crowd that refreshments were for sale at the concession stand. Junior looked back at his fathers with pleading eyes.

“Seriously?” Crowley asked. “You cannot be hungry.”

“Starving,” Junior said with a grin. 

“I think you’re fine,” Crowley told him. 

“Darling,” Aziraphale said. “I think it would be okay if he went for popcorn and drinks for us, don’t you?”

Crowley rolled his eyes and gave Junior a tenner. “Do not get into trouble. And right back. Hear me?”

Junior leapt up and pocketed the money. He grabbed Datura’s hand, dragging them to their feet and taking off for the concession stand. Crowley shook his head. 

“Look, Father!” Clem cried. “They are starting again!”

The second half would prove to be more exciting as it seemed that the players were desperate to score. Angelica had a few nice steals and one save. Crowley was nearly bursting with pride, jumping up and yelling each time she got the ball. As they were nearing the end of the half, Angelica took off for another steal. She got into a bit of a struggle with a girl from the other team who wasn’t going to give up the ball. They scuffled a bit, blocking each other with their bodies. Angelica finally was able to get the ball away and passed it to her teammate. However, before she could break away, the other player threw her elbow, cracking hard into Angelica’s left eye. Pain exploded and she went down with a howl.

Crowley and Aziraphale were on their feet and heading to the field. The referee met them at the line, refusing to let them on the field.

“That’ssssss my daughter!” Crowley hissed. “Get out of my way!”

The referee stood firm. “Her coach is handling it. I will red card the team if you come on to the field.”

Aziraphale held on to Crowley’s arm, gently keeping him from storming on to the field to dispatch the child who damaged his baby, red card or no red card. Crowley was making as strange half-growl half-hiss at the referee. On the field, Angelica was getting up slowly, her team and the crowd applauding. Aziraphale directed Crowley’s attention to the field.

“See? See, darling? She’s just fine. Let’s go sit down and watch the end of the game.”

“Personal foul,” the referee called and flashed a red card at the girl from the other team. “Penalty kick for Fell-Crowley.”

Junior and Datura returned with drinks and popcorn. They sat down again on the blanket and passed out drinks. 

“What happened?” Junior asked. “And why does Father look like he’s going to eat someone?”

“Angelica got hurt!” Clem told them, clearly worried about his sister. “One of the other team hit her in the eye. Now she has a penalty kick.”

In all the excitement, Molly held on to Clem’s arm, not really thinking about what she was doing. Her eyes were glued to the field. Angelica lined up, staring at opposing team’s goal-keeper. She tipped her head slightly when the referee set the ball in front of her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes never leaving the goal-keeper. She backed up and ran toward the ball, keeping her eye on the top far corner of the goal. As soon as she made contact with the ball, the goal-keeper sprang into action to block it. At the last second, Angelica changed direction and hit the ball into the goal, just past the goal-keeper’s legs.

A cheer exploded from her team and from the crowd watching. Crowley was on his feet, yelling and cheering for her. She looked over at her family and grinned. The timer’s whistle blew and the game was over. Micha raced on to the field with a whoop and scooped Angelica up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held her arms up. Aziraphale held tightly on to Crowley’s hand, keeping the hissing demon at his side. 

“Look how happy she is!” Aziraphale said. 

“That boy really needs to put her down and get his hands off her,” Crowley snarled. 

After a few more minutes of celebrating, Angelica made her way over to where her family waited. Junior and Datura grabbed her in a hug. She dropped to the blanket to take off her football cleats. Rosa, Molly, and Clem congratulated her. She grinned and put on her sports sandals. She turned and looked to her fathers. Crowley held his arms out and she leapt into them. He hugged her close, burying his face into her shoulder. Aziraphale closed in from the other side, hugging both his daughter and his husband. 

“You were brilliant,” Crowley murmured. “So proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father,” she murmured back to him. 

“How is your eye, darling?” Aziraphale asked.

Angelica grinned at him. “I might have a black eye by tomorrow. Won’t that be awesome?”

The angel pushed a few loose hairs back and kissed her forehead. “Awesome, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kedreeva for the sandbox.
> 
> Thanks to Quilly and OlwenDylluan for the endless support. You guys are awesome!


End file.
